Wizard of a Wand's Choice
by Drifting17
Summary: A little series of one-shots, each of a different character getting their first wand from Ollivander's when they are 11 years old. Currently: Remus Lupin - nervously - gets his first wand.
1. James Potter

**(Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, much to my dismay.)**

Chapter 1: James Potter

A mop of untidy, black hair was the only thing Euphemia and Fleamont could see of their 11-year-old son, as they tried to keep an eye on him darting through the dense crowds of Diagon Alley. Small and slight, he could easily weave around passing shoppers and make his way hastily through the crowd. The same could not be said for his parents, who were getting on in age and really didn't have the flexibility to follow the young Potter quite as closely as they wanted to.

A small shop came into view: _Ollivander's, makers of fine wands since 382 BC_ , the sign read.

"Mum! _MUM_! Dad! Hurry _up_!" A voice yelled from the crowd, surprisingly loud considering the small size of the person it came from.

"James, wait there, love, don't get lost," Euphemia shouted back as she found her son in the crowd. "Don't run off like that, you had us worried for a minute."

"Sorry, mum, but look! Ollivanders!"

"Definitely going to be in Gryffindor, this one," Fleamont said with a hint of pride. Euphemia smiled, shaking her head. Both she and Fleamont had been in Gryffindor and it seemed as though James would follow in their footsteps.

They entered the rather old-looking shop, and James looked around in awe. Wands, _dozens_ upon _dozens_ of wands, were piled right up to the ceiling, were covering every shelf, scattered across every table. He could barely contain his excitement. One of those wands would soon be his wand - then he would be a proper wizard!

"Mr. Potter- and Mrs. Potter," He heard Ollivander say to his parents. "It has been rather a long time."

James looked up at Ollivander as the adults talked. He was somewhat of an odd looking man, James thought. His eyes were rather large and wide, James wondered if he ever blinked.

"Just turned 11, I see?" Ollivander addressed James, pulling him out of his daydream.

"Yep," He replied. "I'm starting Hogwarts soon."

"Well," Ollivander replied. "Let us see if you can find a suitable wand. Or rather, whether a wand will find you to be a suitable wizard."

James didn't really know what he was talking about, but he followed him down one of the narrow isles of the shop and watched as he pulled out wands here and there. He pulled out a rather handsome wand which James hoped would become his, however, the wandmaker seemed to rethink his decision and placed the wand back on the shelf. After a few minutes, he climbed down from the small stepladder he was on and placed the wands on an empty table.

"Well, Mr. Potter," He said, picking up one of the wands. "Let us begin."

"14 inches. Holly. Dragon Heartstring. Very rigid. Give it a wave."

James picked up the wand as his parents grinned fondly. He waved it, and nothing happened. He waved it again, more vigorously this time, and a very faint spray of blue light came out of the end. Ollivander took the wand back.

"No, no, that will not do. Not too far off though, not too far... Perhaps Hazel..."

James looked at his parents worriedly as Ollivander picked through the wands on the desk.

"It's alright, Jamie, it always takes more than one go. It took me about twenty attempts before I found the right one." His mother said. He smiled, relieved. He was a little worried that no wand would suit him, and that Ollivander would declare him a squib, and that he wouldn't be able to go to Hogwarts at all. Of course, a small part of his brain knew this was ridiculous - he had done plenty of accidental magic before - but still.

Ollivander handed him another wand. "Hazel," He said. "12 and three quarter inches. Dragon Heartstring. Swishy."

He took the wand and almost as soon as he did, he felt a sharp stinging pain to his hand. "Aah!" he shouted, dropping the wand on the floor. Fleamont picked it up and handed it back to Ollivander who smiled contentedly. "Well, we shall steer clear of Hazel." He said, turning back to the wand pile.

Next was a sleek white wand. "Pear." Ollivander said. "Unicorn Hair. Nine and a quarter inches. Reasonably springy."

James took the wand gingerly. He felt a bit of warmth spread to his fingertips as he picked it up, and grasped it more firmly. He waved it, and it caused a gust of wind to erupt, sending a pile of parchment to go flying off Ollivanders desk. "Sorry," he said.

"Never matter, never matter, though I do not think this is the wand for you." Ollivander said, putting the Pear wand back on the table. James was a little confused about that. That wand felt right, and it was rather a handsome wand. He rather regretted that it could not be his.

"Perhaps Rowan?" Fleamont suggested after Ollivander had spent a few minutes looking through the pile.

"Perhaps... we can try it, of course, yes, Rowan," Ollivander replied, though he looked rather skeptical as he handed James a ten inch Rowan wand with a unicorn hair core. The wand felt warm to the touch as James picked it up, however, as he waved it, nothing happened. He waved it twice more, and still nothing happened. With a sigh, he handed the wand back to Ollivander, who placed it back on the pile. He picked up another wand almost immediately, and held it out to James.

"Mahogany," He said. "Eleven inches long. Dragon Heartstring. Rather pliable." It was quite a nice looking wand, James thought. Not as nice as the Pear one, but it was a nice light colour and was a simple design. He picked it up, and immediately felt a warmth spread from his palm, down to his fingertips, right up to his elbow. He grinned at his parents again, who smiled at eachother knowingly. He waved the wand once, and instantly a shower of golden sparks erupted from the tip, showering over his head. He grinned even more widely.

"Yes," Ollivander said, smiling knowingly. "This is a brilliant wand, and it seems you are a match, Mr. Potter. Excellent wand for transfiguration. Rather adept at defensive spells, too, I should think. Would you like it in the box?"

"No, that's fine, I'll keep it out, if that's okay," James said excitedly. Ollivander smiled.

"Rarely anyone does want the box." He said. "Seven galleons, that'll be, please,"

The adults went over to the counter to pay as James examined his new wand. He longed to use it, even though he didn't really know any spells. He had seen his parents do some around the house, which he could probably imitate, but his mother had warned him about underage magic, and he didn't want to be expelled from Hogwarts before he'd even started.

"You ready to go, James?" Fleamont said, holding open the door.

"Yep!" He replied. "Thanks, Mr. Ollivander," He added, before leaving the shop with his parents. He heard the door close behind him as the family stepped out on to the street. He knew there was more shopping to be done, but all he could think about was his _wand_. He had his very own wand! His parents seemed to sense his enthusiasm as they were both smiling as well. His mother's grin was almost identical to his - always slightly mischievous looking, even when he wasn't planning anything prank-like at all. It made the innocent look _very_ hard to pull off.

"Mahogany! Your aunt Felia had a mahogany wand." Euphemia said. "Oh, Jamie, that wand will be with you for many, many years. Take good care of it, love."

"I will, mum," He said, rolling his eyes a little. He could still feel the warmth in his palm from when he had first held the wand. He felt like he never wanted to let go of it again. He knew this was the wand he would be holding when he died. _Mahogany_ , he thought. _Dragon Heartstring. How cool is that!_

"That's a Gryffindor's wand, that is, son," Fleamont said jokingly as they made their way to the next shop on the list. He could practically hear his mother rolling her eyes as he laughed and took her hand.

 _ooooooooooooo_

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! This will just be a little series of oneshots, about different characters getting their first wands from Ollivanders. I'll start with the Marauders, and then move on to some other characters - feel free to suggest some! Some character wands have already been specified (or partially specified) by JK Rowling, but others I will just make up - there is a very handy and very interesting guide on Pottermore about wand woods and the different personalities they fit, which inspired me to write this fic. James Potter's wand was specified as Mahogany and 11 inches, and also good at Transfiguration - the rest, I made up.**

 **I used the Pottermore article about wand cores when selecting everyone's wands, so you may find it quite interesting to check out that article. It gives a little insight into the character's personalities!**

 **Please feel free to review :)**


	2. Remus Lupin

**Please Review if you have the time :)**

* * *

It still didn't feel real to Remus. It felt like he was in some kind of wonderful dream, and he dreaded waking up. He, Remus Lupin, was standing outside of Ollivander's Wand Shop, about to purchase his first ever wand. He needed the wand for when he started Hogwarts on the first of September. For when he, _Remus Lupin_ , the _werewolf_ , started Hogwarts. He had been in a perpetual state of elation and dread since Professor Dumbledore himself had arrived through the floo, and informed him that he, Remus Lupin, the actual, full fledged _werewolf_ , could attend Hogwarts as any other witch or wizard could. Even though he was a werewolf. _No way_ , Remus had thought. _This has to be some kind of joke._

But as he walked around Diagon Alley with his mother, buying the things listed in his letter, it began feeling less and less like a joke and more like reality. And now, loaded with bags, they reached the final shop they were to go to: Ollivanders, where he would choose a wand - or rather, a wand would choose him.

 _What wand would choose a werewolf?_ Hissed a voice in his head. _Can werewolves even use wands? Only humans can use wands and you're not human._

He shook his head to clear those thoughts away and instead looked up at his mother, Hope Lupin, who was waiting expectantly for him to enter the shop.

"Aren't you excited, Rem? Your very first wand!"

He nodded absently. Of course he was excited. He was just a little nervous, too. Hope seemed to notice this in his expression as she came closer to him and brushed her hand through his brown hair, which she had been lightly nagging at him to get cut earlier today.

"It doesn't matter whether you're a werewolf or not, Remus, you're still a wizard. Wands choose wizards, and one will choose you today."

He hesitated, and said so quietly it was only just audible above the noise of the crowd; "But what if one doesn't?"

"Then we will ask Ollivander if he will make one just for you. Your father said he does that in special cases. But believe me, Rem, that will not happen. I promise."

He hesitated again.

"We can come back another day if you don't feel up to it," Hope said gently, "perhaps when your dad isn't at work? I'm sure he understands all this wizard stuff a lot better than I do," but Remus shook his head. He wasn't going to run and hide from this, he might as well get it over with.

"No, I'd... I'd rather go today, and get it over with," He said, sounding more brave than he felt. Hope smiled. Hope felt a little nervous herself, being a muggle, despite the fact that she had been to Diagon Alley dozens of times with Lyall.

"Ready, then?"

He nodded and took her hand as they entered the little shop.

The first thing he noticed was the way the floorboards squeaked a little when you stood on them, as he stared down at the floor on entering. Then, as he heard what must be Ollivander greet his mum, he looked up and gasped.

"Whoa!" He said involuntarily. Wands were everywhere, piled up to the ceiling, on every desk, filling every empty corner of the shop. He stared in awe at all the different designs and lengths and labels. His mum smiled, also looking quite excited.

"One of these'll be yours soon." She said. He couldn't help but grin, even though a small part of him was thinking about how no wand might choose him at all, perhaps they would sense he was a werewolf and not work for him.

"Well then, Mr. Lupin, let us begin."

There were one or two other families in the shop who had been here first, but it looked like they were just browsing around at the different wands, so he didn't mind stepping up first. Ollivander surveyed him for a minute, which made him feel rather self conscious as he looked away. He waited as the wandmaker pulled out a few wands from random shelves around the shop, and brought them back to the Lupins.

"First we will try this wand of Chestnut and Unicorn Hair, 10 and a quarter inches. Suprisingly springy. Give it a wave and we will observe the results." The old wandmaker said, holding out a rather plain wand. Remus picked it up, and noticed how it felt rather cold in his hand, despite the warmth of the shop. He waved it, and a single, rather pathetic looking black spark shot out. He looked back at Ollivander, who looked contemplative.

"Rather an interesting effect of the Chestnut wand; it is rather a snobbish wood." He said, as he selected another wand. Remus didn't have time to wonder about how a type of wood could be a snob as Ollivander held out another wand for him to wave.

"Rowan," He said shortly. "Eleven inches. Unicorn Hair. Tends to be known as the Hufflepuff's wand."

Remus waved it, and nothing happened. He waved it again, but there wasn't even a spark.

"Not a Hufflepuff then, Rem?" His mum said jokingly. Truthfully, he hadn't even considered what house he would be sorted into. He would be happy with any house, just so long as he got to go to Hogwarts with everyone else. Though, he did have his reservations about Slytherin. He didn't really want to go there.

He handed the wand back to Ollivander, who didn't look dismayed. Remus was worried. Two wands and neither had chosen him? Was this normal? How many wands did normal wizards go through before one worked for them? He backed away slightly, towards his mum.

"How long did it take dad to get a wand?" He asked quietly.

"Ages," She replied reassuringly. "He said he went through at least 15 wands. Your grandad got his on his second try, though. Every wizard is different."

He nodded and took the next wand that was held out to him.

"Willow," The old wizard said. "Fourteen and a half inches. Don't often make them this long. Dragon Heartstring."

He felt a kind of tingly warmth in his palm as he held the wand, which reminded him of holding a warm cup of tea. It felt rather pleasant to the touch, as if it liked him. He waved it, and a very faint yellow streak of light came out of the end. He waved it again, and the same happened. He looked at Ollivander. Did this mean the wand chose him? He rather hoped so, it felt like a nice wand.

However, Ollivander took it back, shaking his head.

"That one felt okay," Remus said. "It felt kind of warm, is that how it's supposed to feel when a wand chooses you?"

"Yes, yes, but we did not have the desired effect. The wand was rather happy with you, however, I think we should find a more powerful wood, and perhaps Unicorn Hair... perhaps..." Ollivander said, mumbling to himself a little. He pulled out another wand.

"Hazel. Ten inches. Unicorn Hair. Can be rather tempremental, however, we shall see..." He said, holding out the wand to the tall brown haired boy. Remus took the wand. It didn't feel as warm as the other one did. He waved it.

Immediately a very loud bang erupted from the end of it, sending an entire shelf of wands flying. The other families in the shop ducked for cover and one of their children screamed. Ollivander took the wand back hastily.

"I'm- Ollivander I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to do that, I swear, it-"

"No, no, you underestimate the amount of times that has happened in my shop. It is to be expected. Hazel is extremely tempremental. No harm done," Ollivander interrupted as he waved his own wand to fix the mess.

"That other wand felt nicer, anyway. That one didn't feel warm," He said.

"Perhaps..." Ollivander said as he pulled out another wand, inspecting it. "Perhaps Cypress. It is rare, and rather unexpected, but... we shall see..."

He held out the wand to Remus, who was about to take it when Ollivander suddenly snatched it back.

"It is a powerful wand, Mr. Lupin. Please be cautious."

"I will," Remus said, quite curious now. Ollivander held out the wand and he took it.

"Ten and a quarter inches. Unicorn Hair. Pliable."

Immediately a wave of warmth spread from his palm right to his fingertips. He gripped the wand more tightly as it felt like a rather strong wand and he didn't want to drop it. He waved it a little, wary of what Ollivander said about it being powerful, and a few yellow sparks came out. He waved it again, more confidently, and a burst of yellow and red sparks shot out of the end like a tornado, encircling the small trio at the front of the wand shop. Remus' grin was so wide it was hurting his cheeks as he looked up in awe at the sparks as they twinkled and then vanished. He looked at his mum, who was also grinning. Ollivander nodded with a knowing look on his face.

"Well, Mr. Lupin, I believe we have found your wand. Rather quickly, too." He said, walking over towards the counter as the Lupins followed. "Would you like it in the box?"

"No thanks," He said, not wanting to put away his wand just yet. Ollivander smiled.

"The day a young wizard wants the box is the day flobberworms fly. Seven galleons, please."

Hope pulled out the last of the money in her bag. They had gone to Gringotts earlier and he had noticed how small and bare the Lupin vault was. Remus knew she wouldn't admit it to him, but he knew that his parents had sold a few possessions to get the money for his wand and other school things, too. He felt really rather bad for it, and hoped that next year's required items list would be much shorter and everything much cheaper.

 _That is if you even get into second year and aren't expelled for attacking a student._

He frowned and ignored the voice. He knew that wouldn't happen. Dumbledore had made sure. Instead he tried to focus on his new wand, which let out a small puff of steam as he swished it. He wished he could use it now. Even something as boring as fetching his slippers would be exciting if he could summon them with his wand.

"Ready to go?" Hope said.

"Yep," He replied.

"See, that wasn't so bad," she said as they left the shop and entered the crowds in Diagon Alley.

"I suppose," Remus grinned. "Mum?"

"Yes, love?"

"Do you ever wish that you could have a wand and do magic?"

She paused as she thought for a moment. "I can't say it wouldn't be nice. It seems awfully exciting, being able to do magic, getting your first wand, and all that. But I feel like I'd just become really lazy and do all the housework with my wand, and not a lot else. So I'm not missing out, really." She said.

"Do you wish you could go to Hogwarts?"

"It does sound fun, but I don't think I could've left home for such long periods of time! God, I'm really going to miss you, Rem," She said, kissing the top of his head as they walked.

"I'm going to miss you too," He said, suddenly feeling quite homesick. Part of him wished he didn't have to go, how could be bare to be away from his mum and dad until Christmas? How would he get through each full moon without them? He willed himself not to think about it as tears started brimming in his eyes. "I'll write," He said. "Every day. Will you?"

"Every day, I promise." She said. "Anyway, there's ages left 'till you leave. We've done with all the shopping now, so we can just relax until you go in September."

"Do you think I could just do a tiny, tiny bit of magic when we get home?" He asked, twirling his wand in his fingers.

Hope laughed. "No way," She said.

"Just a tiiiiiiiny bit?" Remus grinned.

"No way, Houdini, I may be a Muggle but I'm well aware of wizarding laws,"

"I'll magic all the washing clean for you," He said, half-joking as he knew there was no way she would let him. He didn't really mind, he was too excited.

"I'm sure there'll be washing to clean in another 6 years," Hope laughed as they made their way back to the floo in the Leaky Cauldron.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Next up is Sirius Black.**


End file.
